Rivalries Because Of Differences
by Miwasaki Yuki
Summary: When a World Meeting takes place in China, Hong Kong thinks up a plan. A plan to get closer to England. But...a certain American can't have that now, can he? They were both raised by the same nation for a short time, but...why can't they get along? *title might change*


**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own _Hetalia:Axis Powers_, _Himaruya Hidekaz_-san does. I own the story and plot, thank you very much.  
Warning: characters might be OOC  
**  
Underlined= thoughts of a character

_Italics= for emphasis or they're supposed to be speaking it in another language._

* * *

_Chapter One: Preparation and a Blunt Person_

The country of China was bustling with activity and energy as they prepared for the World Meeting.

China was the one leading and doing the assigning, of course. _"Put the table over there, at the center! Put lots of chairs over there! Make sure they are sturdy and comfy! Put a talisman over there! Put azalea, and plum flowers over there at the corner!"_

Hong Kong was strolling down the carpeted hall, until he heard a loud commotion in one of the rooms. Out of curiosity, he opened the door, and was greeted by burly, busy workers going in and out of the room bringing lots of Chinese decorations. Hong Kong stood and silently observed China and the workers, curious as to what the big occasion is.

_"Lǎoshī, what are you doing?"_, asked Hong Kong with his usual bluntness.

_"Oh, Xiānggǎng! Perfect timing! Please help them carry the table!" ,_ China replied, as he was debating on where to place the polished flower vase.

_"...Why should I?"_

_"Well, the World Meeting's going to be here in a few days! Are you going to help or not?"_

In a flash, Hong Kong helped carry the table.

China smiled at the sight of that, "..Hong Kong is still a hard and honest worker..That's good."

However, China didn't know that Hong Kong was doing it for a purpose.

* * *

**/In America.../**

"H-hey...America...Wake up-!"

"Mmpff..._hamburgers...ice..cream..._mmff...", America tossed on his bed, mumbling inaudible things.

"A-America...WAKE UP-!", Canada shouted once again, with more volume. (Read: same quiet volume)

_"..mumble mumble...I-I'm not eatin' your freakin' scones...mumble..back off, commie...Hey, China...sh-show off your karate moves...mumble...shut up, F-France...mumble mumble..."  
_

"Looks like he won't wake up...", Canada sighed and asked his polar bear Kumajiro, "What do you think I should do, Kumajiro-san?"

"Hm..? ...'Scones'?", Kumajiro repeated a word that America mumbled.

" '_Scones_'? ..", Canada pondered for a moment before realising something, "Of course-! Thanks, Kumajiro-san!"

Canada picked up his cellphone and called England for some help. England answered on the other end, "Hello? I believe I don't have you on my contact list. Who is-"

"This is Canada-!", Canada interrupted. He was getting paranoid of that question, "Why don't you ever remember who I am-?! Do you freakin' people have some sort of high-level of amnesia or something-?!"

England, on the other line, was baffled. How dare some random nation whom he did not know speak to him rudely like that! No one insults the British Empire! "Who in bloody tarnation commanded you to speak to me so insolently?! Do you have _any_ bloody idea who I bleeding am?! I'll invade you!"

"W-WAH! I-I'm so sorry!", Canada pleaded, "P-Please don't! Th-This is C-Canada-!"

England remembered, "Oh right...My bad, Canada. You should've informed me sooner."

Canada sighed. Well, at least England wouldn't invade him again. It was then that England continued, "Well then, chap...What do you want to ask? If you haven't forgotten, we do have a meeting in a few days. I'm still busy, and I have to get prepa-"

Canada quickly intervened, "Yes-! I know-! B-But you see, A-America..."

England immediately burst out, "What?! What happened?! What happened to America?!"

Canada's eardrums _almost_ exploded due to England's outburst and answered, "W-Well...he doesn't want to wake up."

"WHAT?! THAT'S THE REASON?! I'M GOING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Canada was certain his eardrums were bleeding now, "Oww..." Canada sighed, when will his brother ever learn to be prepared in meetings?

And now, an angry Brit is going to storm at his house...

* * *

**/And now, we're back in China.../**

China sighed as he slumped down his comfy seat. "Whew! That was a good job well done! I'll have to treat all of the people for doing a good job..."

Then, Hong Kong opened the door, "_Lǎoshī__?_"

"Ah! Yes, what is it, Hong Kong?", China looked at Hong Kong, whose features were that of a curious student wanting to ask a question to his teacher.

"Well, please name the nations that will be in the meeting."

"WHAT?! B-But-aru! There are lots of them-aru!"

"Illegitimate reason."

China sighed, brows furrowed. Seriously, why does every nation be so rude to their elders? "Fine. African nations, Asian nations, American nations, European nations."

"_All_ of them?"

China sighed once again. Does he really need to repeat himself? "Yes-aru. _Every_ nation."

Hong Kong smirked, something China can't see everyday. He could swear there was something that shined in Hong Kong's eyes.

"Well then, thank you _very_ much for complying. I shall take my leave now.", Hong Kong left the room.

What had gotten into Hong Kong?

He shrugged it off though, he could never understand the minds of young ones.

"Seriously, young ones these days-aru..."

On the other side however, Hong Kong strolled through the carpeted hallway, a mischievous thought in mind.


End file.
